


Living Christmas tree

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Living tree, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz takes Charlie to get his first Christmas tree, but Charlie sees Christmas trees in a different way. The two of them then discover a different tradition to adopt.





	

Charlie was excited; they were standing in a forest of trees. Well, a lot of trees between two buildings, but it was as close to a forest as he had been.

Matteusz came over and handed him a hot chocolate. “Today Charlie gets his first Christmas tree.”

“A big one I should think, the ceiling is 3 meters so just under?”

“Mmm…3 meters is quite big and bushy. There may not be room for us to sit in the living room with it.”

“How big should we get?”

“How about half that.” They went to the midsized trees and took a look. “There are a lot of different types, Frasier fir lasts longest.”

Charlie looked at the Frasiers and picked one that looked symmetrical. “This one is good.” Matteusz stomped the trunk on the ground and looked. “Holds its needle. I think we found a good one.” He took out his camera and took a selfie of them in front of it.

Charlie looked at Matteusz. “So, everyone gets a tree for Christmas.”

“Not everyone, just those that choose to, but many.”

“I like it and it smells great. But is it a good idea for the environment?”

Matteusz thought for a moment. “I think it…I don’t really know.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No. You are right. There has been enough loss. Our first Christmas should not be celebrated with dead tree.” Matteusz held Charlie’s hand and they left the lot.

“Are we not to get a tree then, I was looking forward to decorating it.”

“We will.” Matteusz took him into the garden center. They went to the trees and he found a Frazier fir. “What do you think?”

“I like it. But it is in a pot.”

“There is a big window in living room; we will plant this in front of it in back garden. Our Christmas tree will be a living one. We can see it grow, like our love, and become a better Christmas tree every year.”

“Won’t it become to big?”

“Some day we may need bigger flat, we will take it with us.”

Charlie took a selfie of them kissing in front of their tree.

“Now,” Matteusz smiled. “We have hole to dig.”


End file.
